Her Puppet Strings
by Nikki31Oct
Summary: "I got tired. So tired. Grave after grave after grave. I got tired of burying my friends." - Marionette Marionette Puppeteer had been dealt a horrible hand from the day she was born. Now, being a student of UA, she is just a step closer to her dream to become the greatest heroine in the world. But what is in store for her? What obstacles will she face?
1. Prologue

It started with her first friend. She was three years old. Her black and silver hair was short and her dark magenta eyes held happiness almost every single day. Marionette Puppeteer wasn't loved by her parents and was deemed weird by other kids and parents because of her pasty skin, weird streaked hair, and her eyes. She lived in Egypt, her family had moved here from Germany when she was born, and met Eliya Isa on her first day of school. She had asked Eliya for a red colored pencil and when she grabbed the pencil, she brushed Eliya's fingers, barely touching her. They became great friends. It was a month after Marionette's birthday did Eliya die.

Marionette and Eliya were celebrating about their quirks; Marionette had gotten both of her parents quirks, Threads and Regeneration and Eliya had gotten her mother's Sand quirk. The week after, Eliya had been infected with a rare virus that wasn't caught in time. Eliya died painfully in Marionette's arms. It was the day Marionette had been diagnosed with Insomnia. A few days after her first friend's death, Marionette attended the funeral with no emotion on her face. She was still shocked and confused about what happened. She was also confused about her quirk.

Regenerating Threads was a weird quirk but one that could grow into something very strong. It was a stronger version of her mother's, who had grown to hate Marionette in envy for her quirk, and of her unknown father. It allowed Marionette to see colorful threads coming from people. She later learned it represented emotions; the red, gold, silver, and bronze representing love and quirks. She could touch the threads and could make them more or less vibrant and could rip them out of people, causing immense pain. She was terrified of that power but she was more terrified of the other side of her quirk. It allowed her to make clear strings that attached to the person she touched. She could also use the clear strings in any way she wanted and could detach them from her finger tips. She could control the person from the clear strings that attached to her finger tips. It also intrigued her, to the point where she read and taught herself how to be a puppeteer. The other part of her quirk allowed her to regenerate any wounds or lost limbs. Threads would appear from the wound or where the limb would and slowly make a new limb or "stitch" up a wound until it wasn't there anymore or just a scar was left. It made her step-father and mother very jealous, abusing Marionette physically and mentally.

When she was eight, she was given a younger brother, much to her delight. Her parents started ignoring and abusing Marionette, who didn't understand if this was good or bad since she was so young but decided she would protect her little brother from it. It was also the day she was diagnosed with depression after burying her 7th friend. She took up drawing as one of her coping mechanisms, the other was wearing bright and happy accessories to calm her.

When she was 12 years old, she finally had enough of the abuse she received and ran away from her home, bringing her little brother with her. She moved to Japan, having already learned Japanese when she established that her biggest dream was to attend UA High School to become a hero, but the damage was already done. Now she was diagnosed with insomnia, night terrors, and depression.

Officially at the age of fifteen, Marionette will have to go past her limits to achieve her dream as a great heroine. Accepted into UA and dealing with the overly caring students and teachers, will Marionette let UA into her heart where she holds so much fear and sadness? Will she ever repair herself before her new friends find out about her problems? Will she allow her friends and teachers to help her or will she cast them all a cold shoulder, too scared of them dying because of her like all her other friends before?

 ** _Yo! New Person, new story! Canon Divergence! Warning for the things below!_** ** _Depression_** ** _Abuse_** ** _Anorexia_** ** _Blood and Gore_** ** _A Lot Nightmares_** ** _Heavy Racism_** ** _Homophobia_** ** _Transphobia_** ** _Ableism_** ** _I will put a warning before one of these things start and will write something to say when it ends after it if you don't want to read it. I won't do it for nightmares, unless they have one of the other topics in them. If you don't like reading any of these topics, I perfectly understand. I hope you enjoy the rest of the book. I got the idea of Marionette's 2nd coping mechanism from Daymare on AO3. I suggest you read it. I also got the quirk idea from Even if I Were to Lose All Colors on . Tiny bit different._** ** _Multiple ships! Hope you like!_** ** _AlRae28_**


	2. Chapter One

Marionette smiles brightly as she finishes painting her long fingernails. The colors being bright neon as she spreads her hands out to look at them. Marionette quickly puts up all of her nail polish and stands up from her cheap bed to stare at her reflection from the mirror. She had on black tights, a dark green pleated skirt, a white button up short sleeved shirt, a bright red tie, a dark grey overcoat with dark green striped on the collar and the ends of the sleeves, dark purple All-star high tops, and elbow length, dark purple fingerless gloves with small covers for her finger tips attached to the gloves. Her medium length black and silver hair was up in loose pigtails and she had dark mauve lipstick on. Today was her first day at UA High School and Marionette was so excited and nervous. She took 6 bobby pins, each a different color of the rainbow, and put back her side bangs with them. She moved them next to each other and stares at where her facial scars were hidden by makeup. The longest scar on her face started at her left ear and ended at the corner of her left eye. Another scar branched from the long scar and ended on her left temple. Two long scars started at each edge of her mouth and ended at her cheekbones, making a permanent smile. All her scars had small stitch scars, making them look like the scars cartoon characters have. Marionette smiles softly as she touches her hidden scars, remembering how she got them before she turns her back on the mirror to grab her necklace; it was a silver chain with a black rose pendant. Her little brother, Shadow Puppeteer, had picked it out for Marionette on her birthday.

Marionette quickly puts on her necklace before grabbing her phone and putting it in her back pocket. She picks up her black satchel and puts it on across her body before looking into the mirror one more time and smiles. She walks out of her room, closing the old door before walking through the small hallway, into her living room kitchen. The walls were cracked and gray and the flooring was old white carpet stained grey and green. Marionette looks at the state of the apartment she could barely afford in sadness before shaking her head and putting a smile back on her face. Today was her first day going back to school, a high school in fact. She had to be happy! During the Entrance Exams at UA, Marionette had covered her scars as well, scared of being rejected because of her looks. Marionette quickly walks out of her apartment, locking the front door behind her before she starts walking out of the apartment complex.

"Oh Mari-chan! Heading off to UA eh?" A 24 year old man with dark brown hair and yellow eyes asks as he feeds his dogs. His name was Shiro and was a grocery store worker. He was a dog lover and took care of all the strays and the runaways in his apartment. Marionette loved dogs so she grew very close to Shiro as a older brother figure. Marionette smiles even brighter and pets all the dog heads she could while nodding her head. She made sure her finger tips didn't touch any of the dogs

"Yes. I'm very excited and nervous at the same time. It's the first time I've been to a school here in Japan. Well I have to go Shiro-kun! Good luck on your job interview!" Marionette says quietly as she walks off, waving her hand goodbye. Shiro waves back before going back to giving his dogs food. Marionette walks down the stairs of the apartment complex, sighing in happiness when she reaches the ground floor of the complex. She looks back at the complex with a smile on her face before turning back around and walking towards the train station.

Marionette slides through the crowds, twisting and turning her way through people to make sure she doesn't have any skin to skin contact and smiles brightly at anyone who greets her. She sighs with relief when she gets on the train towards UA. The black and silver haired girl looks around for a seat, frowning slightly when she doesn't see any away from people. She looks around one more time and brightens when she sees a corner seat with no one sitting next to it. Marionette quickly walks past people and sits in the seat before it is taken as more people load onto the train. She takes out a book from her satchel, immediately opening it and reading. As she reads, she doesn't notice the train moving and stopping at the train stops before Yuuei. She smiles softly as she turns another page of her book, about to get further into the story when she feels someone tap her shoulder. She squeals in fright as she jumps, dropping her book when she jumps. She snaps her head up to see a 15 year old boy with dark green hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles on his cheeks blushing heavily while smiling nervously. He was wearing dark green slacks, a white short sleeved button up shirt, a dark grey overcoat with dark green stripes on the collar and the ends of the sleeves, and bright red shoes. He was wearing the boys uniform for Yuuei.

"H-hey. U-um, s-sorry t-to i-interrupt y-your r-reading b-but t-this is t-the s-stop f-for UA," The boy stutters out nervously, making Marionette look at him with wide eyes before she shakily gives him a shy smile. She bends over, picking up her book before standing up.

"Thanks. U-uh, since we both go to UA, u-uh, d-do you want to walk together?" Marionette asks shyly and quietly before the boy stares at her in surprise. He blushes heavily and nods his head while smiling nervously. They both walk off the train, awkwardly walking next to each other.

"M-my name is Puppeteer Marionette. T-thanks for telling me this was my stop. I tend to ignore the world around me when I read," Marionette says shyly as she fidgets with her hands, looking at her neon bright nails. The boy blushes before laughing nervously as he grips the straps of his bright yellow backpack.

"It's nothing! M-my name is Midoriya Izuku. I-it's nice to m-meet you Puppeteer-san," The green haired boy, now name Izuku says happily, making Marionette giggle before nodding her head.

"S-so what class do you have Izu-kun?" Marionette asks before covering her mouth with one of her hands as Izuku freezes with his face bright cherry red.

"A-ah I-I am s-so s-sorry! I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to b-be r-rude! I-I a-always d-do t-that! I-I am s-so s-sorry!" Marionette exclaims as she covers her face in embarrassment. Why does she have to be so stupid?!

"I-it's a-alright M-Marionette! I-I'm j-just n-not u-used t-to b-being c-called n-nice n-nicknames!" Izuku stutters out, making Marionette look at him through her fingers in surprise before she slowly removes her hands, looking down shyly as they start walking again.

"T-to answer your q-question M-Mari-chan, m-my c-class is C-Class 1-A. W-what is y-yours?" Izuku asks, making Marionette blush heavily at the nickname before giggling and smiling kindly at Izuku who was also blushing.

"Oh! I-I have Class 1-A too!" Marionette exclaims quietly in happiness as she smiles brighter. Izuku laughs before smiling brightly as well. At least Marionette met someone in her class who was just as awkward and shy as her. His threads were also very pretty colors.

"I never saw you in Battle Center A, were you in one of the others?" Marionette asks as they walk into the school grounds of UA and into the school. Both were now looking for their classroom. Izuku nods his head, focused on looking for their classroom, making Marionette giggle. Marionette stares at his threads, her eyes glowing a deep purple as she activates her quirk. They were a mix of vibrant blues, purples, yellows, and browns. They were all tied together, surrounding a pure gold thread. Around his left pinkie was a deep red thread, making Marionette smile softly. The Red String of Fate. Marionette let's the threads disappear from her sight, her eyes going back to their dark mauve as she blinks her eyes rapidly. She looks up to see Izuku staring at her in shock, excitement, and curiosity. Marionette blushes heavily, realizing Izuku saw her use her quirk and looks the other way.

"Woah, that's so cool! Was that your quirk?" Izuku asks in excitement,making Marionette blink in surprise before staring at the boy in confusion. She starts giggling and nods her head as she smiles brightly.

"It's part of it. My quirk allows me to see the most prominent traits and emotions of people through colorful threads. I can also make clear threads from my finger tips to use as I like. My ability to see threads I can turn on and off to avoid gaining a headache from all of the colors. Your threads are very vibrant, especially your quirk thread. I haven't seen such a pure gold one in years," The black and silver haired girl says, making Izuku blush at the compliment before both notice the giant door with Class 1-A written on it. Marionette sweatdrops at how big the door is before Izuku slides the door open. Marionette looks at the scene in the classroom in surprise.

"Keep your feet off the desk! It is very disrespectful to the teachers and school!" A 15 year old boy with black hair and dark blue eyes wearing the UA male school uniform scolds a 15 year old boy with ash blonde hair and bright red eyes also wearing the UA male school uniform. The blonde had his feet propped up on the desk and was glaring hatefully and angrily at the boy who was scolding him.

"Don't tell me what to do bastard!" The blonde yells, making Marionette flinch at the loudness but she hides it well. The black haired boy pushes up his glasses, no emotion on his face as he stares down at the angry blonde.

"My name is Iida Tenya. I am from Soumei Junior High School-"

"Oh so your one of the spoiled brats who think their better than all of the us huh?" The blonde interrupts the black haired boy, now names Tenya. He turns his head and notices Izuku and Marionette, sparing a glance at the black and silver haired girl before glaring hatefully at Izuku. Marionette took a step forward, making sure to be slightly in front of Izuku. Whatever the blonde's deal was, Izuku was scared of it or him. Marionette didn't even need to activate her quirk to see the fear Izuku had. Tenya looks over at the duo with a serious expression and walks over to them, making Marionette tense slightly at how close he was.

"Hello. I am sorry for saying all those bad things to you. I have realized you are much better than I am," Tenya says while bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle, almost touching Marionette. The shy girl flimches and steps out of the way, hugging herself to calm down before anything else happens. She can't have a panic attack now. Izuku nervously raises his hands, opening his mouth to say something but Tenya beats him to it.

"My name is Iida Tenya-"

"I-I h-heard. I-it's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you," Izuku stutters out nervously while interrupting Tenya. The black haired boy nods his head in understanding and agreement and turns to stand in front of Marionette.

"A-ah. I-it is nice to meet you Tenya-kun. M-my name is Puppeteer Marionette. Y-you can call me whatever you like," Marionette says quietly while smiling shyly. Tenya gives Marionette a small smile before going back to his serious expression when he sees her gloves.

"I do hope you read the dress code rules about other clothing with the uniform Mari-san," Tenya says, making Marionette blush in embarrassment while nodding her head.

"Y-yes I have. I-I know it's bending the rules a little but I have a severe fear of skin to skin contact which is why I have covers for my fingers attached to the gloves," Marionette explains while blushing in embarrassment. Tenya looks at at her for a few moments before nodding his head in understanding.

"I suppose I can look past it if your fear is that severe. Sorry for intruding Mari-san," Tenya says, making Marionette blush before smiling in relief. Tenya turns back towards Izuku, talking about how he must be super smart to realize the true point of the Entrance Exam. Marionette smiles softly at Izuku's nervouse expression while Tenya continues to praise him.

"Oh! Plain looking boy!" A feminine voice exclaims, making Marionette jump im fright as Izuku turns around. Marionette looks behind Izuku's shoulder to see a girl with chestnut brown hair, dark brown eyes, and rosy cheeks smiling as she looks at Izuku in relief and happiness. The green haired boy blushes heavily while smiling shakily at the girl while tightly gripping his backpack straps.

"I'm so glad you got in! I never got to thank you for saving me! Oh! My name is Uraraka Ochaco!" The girl, now named Ochaco, exclaims in excitement. Izuku blushes even more and nods his head. He was about to talk but he notices a yellow... lump in front of the door.

"If you're here to have fun and make friends, I suggest you quit now," The lump says with no emotion. Marionette lools past Izuku's shoulder and notices a dead tired face of a black haired man. Marionette tilts her head in confusion before she feels a tap on her shoulder. Marionette squeaks in fright and turns around, taking a step back from Tenya. She smiles shyly at him and nods his head, knowing why he tapped her shoulder. Marionette finds her seat. She looked around at who was sitting around her with her quirk activated. In front of her was a boy with blonde hair and dark purple eyes. He had these sparkles surrounding him. His threads were vibrant colors of silver, pinks, and yellows surrounding a dark bronze thread. Marionette recalls faintly his name being Aoyama Yuga. To the left of her was a boy with dark blonde hair woth a black lightning streak in it and dark yellow eyes. His threads were slightly dull colors of yellow, orange, purple, and brown surrounding a faded gold. His name was... Kaminari Denki. Lastly, behind her was a girl with pink skin, pink hair with horns poking out of her hair, and dark gold eyes. Her threads were neon colors of pinks, yellows, and orange surrounding a vibrant gold thread. Her name was... Ashido Mina? Marionette couldn't remember.

"This is Class 1-A of the Hero Course and I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. This class will not be easy. This class is not meant for you to breeze through messing around. I will not tolerate any irresponsibility. I will expel any student that does not take this class seriously, so if you are one of those students, quit now," The man, now named Aizawa, says while stepping out of his sleeping bag and standing to his full height. He was 6 feet and had black hair and black eyes. His black jumpsuit was messed up and baggy and his weird scarf was loosely wrapped around his neck but Marionette could tell he was dangerous.

"With that said, we will be taking a test to see if you are truly good enough to be in this class. Under your desks are UA P.E. outfits. Put them on and meet me behind the school," Aizawa says with no emotion before he begins to walk out of the class.

"U-um Aizawa-Sensei! What about the orientation?" The girl that thanked Izuku exclaimed. She had short, light brown hair and brown eyes. Uraraka Ochaco, Marionette remembers from when she introduced herself to Izuku.

"Heroes in training don't need to spend useless time at some speech. Now hurry up. We don't have all morning," Aizawa answers, making Ochaco deflate slightly before smiling in determination. Marionette sighs in exhaustion before grabbing her UA P.E. outfit and walking with the girls towards the girls locker room.

"Oh! I never introduced myself! My name's Uraraka Ochaco!" Ochaco exclaims while holding a hand out towards Marionette. Marionette looks down at the hand in fear before she smiles nervously and shakes her hand, her fingers covered by the attached covers.

"I-it's n-nice to m-meet you Ocha-chan. M-my name's Puppeteer Marionette," The black and silver haired teenager says quietly, making Ochaco blush at the nickname before smiling brightly. Marionette smiles back before she walks into the locker room with everyone else. Once the door clothes, people begin undressing. Marionette tries to calm her nerves as she walks to one of the benches and begins to undress. She ignores all talking as she focuses on not having a panic attack. All of her scars were in full view and Marionette just hoped no one noticed. Too bad fate seemed to hate her. Multiple gasps of horror reached Marionette's ears, making her freeze in pulling up her pants before continuing. Her whole back was covered in scars, from whip lashes to burns and her legs were covered in stitch scars and burns.

"Mari-chan... what happened?" Ochaco asks quietly in horror as Marionette just ignores her. She pulls her shirt over her chest and back, sighing in relief when the scars become hidden again and begins putting her shoes back on.

"I-I d-don't w-want t-to t-talk about it. I-I'll s-see you all o-outside," Marionette manages to force out of her mouth before she forced a smile at all of the girls and quickly leaving the locker room. Marionette sighs in relief once she gets away from the locker room and begins walking outside towards Aizawa. She crosses her arms, gripping her biceps in an attempt to calm her nerves as she reaches Aizawa. She was the first to come dressed.


End file.
